


Run

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [30]
Category: Jane the Virgin(TV)
Genre: A Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, mentioning of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Part 2 of Meeting





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Meeting

“Say something, please.” Rose’s breath was shaky with tears. 

She waited for a reply, hearing the same sorrowful breathing from the other end of the line. 

“‘Nobody will take me away from you’ that’s what you promised.” The voice finally uttered out. 

“I’m so sorry.” The redhead almost whispered. 

“Have fun in New York.” 

The line went dead. 

Rose threw her phone frustratedly onto the sofa and grunted, running her fingers through her hair. 

She had done it now. This time she really had lost her. She put up her best fight to try and stay in Miami, but she knew she couldn’t push it too far without destroying the whole of her 5 year plan, so she had no choice but to accept it. 

But as she looked at the smashed screen on her phone and then up to her reflection in the mirror, she realised that the 5 year plan didn’t compare to the eternal plan she had had planned out in her mind with Luisa. 

“What the fuck am I doing.” She muttered at her own reflection before looking at the clock. 

She had an hour before Emilio would be home, telling her to leave, get on the plane to New York. 

She couldn’t leave.

The redhead walked into the bathroom, drastically opening all of the cupboards slamming the ones that didn’t contraijnthe item she wanted. Once she realised the cupboards were no help she started opening and slamming the drawers until she pulled out a pair of scissors. 

She took a deep breath as she started to chop off chunks of her hair, the remains scattering all over the sink. 

Throwing down the pair of scissors she ran to her wardrobe, pulling out the back wall of it to reveal a handle full of clothes, mostly hoodies and jeans, things that just didn’t suit Rose Solano as a trophy wife. 

She stripped from her dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t shirt, tugging on a leather jacket over the top. 

She rummaged through the bag before she picked up a card, her ID. She looked at the picture and then at her reflection. The ID she was holding was one that she had used previously, Billie Leights. 

“Black hair, black hair, black hair.” She muttered to herself repeatedly as she rummaged through the bag again, picking up a box of hair dye and nodding to herself, picking up her phone and various items, shoving them in the bag too, leaving behind all of the clothes that wer a trophy wife give away and grabbed the car keys, running out of the apartment door, slamming it behind her and pulling her hood up, dashing towards the car and sliding in. 

She didn’t have a plan. She just needed to find Luisa. 

She put her foot down on the accelerator, exceeding way over the speed limit, dodging past cars and only slowing down whenever police were in her eyeline. 

Rose pulled up to Luisa’s house, leaving her bag in the car and her door open as she banged on the door. 

“Rose?” Luisa began as she opened the door, “what are you wearing and what have you done to your hair?” 

“Run away with me. Either you come with me or I leave by myself, Lu.” 

Luisa turned around, walking back into her apartment. 

“I love you Luisa, please.” Rose said softly as tears fell from her eyes. 

“Rose, don’t cry, I’m packing my things.” Luisa said as she hurried back to the door, enveloping Rose into a hug. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, thank you. This is it Lu, together forever.” She hugged the brunette back, taking her hand as she led her into the apartment and opened her wardrobe, helping Luisa pack her things into a bag. 

“Rose, I need to tell you something.” The brunette explained as she opened up a bag and started to throw things into it. 

“Yeah?” 

“I know you’re Sin Rostro.” She said, almost silently. 

Rose stopped in her tracks, looking over at Luisa who was indifferent. 

“I… I’m…” the redhead uttered. 

“It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m not mad or upset I just thought I would let you know that I’ve known for a while.” Luisa continued to pack her things. 

“I’m going to change Lu, now I have you. I’m going to keep you safe.” 

“Rose,” she walked over to the criminal, cupping her face, “I wouldn’t want you any other way. I love you. Now let’s get out of here.” She zipped up the bag and took hold of Rose’s hand, dragging her out of the building, slamming the door behind her and posting her keys through the letter box. 

Rose, by this point, had already shoved the bag into the trunk and opened the door for Luisa to climb in, running to the other side of the car and sliding in beside her, starting to drive. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to your brother.” Rose apologised, resting her hand onto Luisa’s lap. 

“It’s okay, he’s fine without me.” Luisa explained. 

Just then the phone rang, Emilio’s name flashing up. 

“He’s just got home.” Rose muttered, ignoring the call until it rang out. 

As she stopped at a redlight she pulled out her phone and dialled a number, pressing it into the slot and connecting it to Bluetooth. 

“Ruvelle.” The voice echoed through the car. 

“Hey Matt, we’re cutting the plan off early, I’m gonna need that car.” Rose explained. 

“I’ll drive it to the pick up. Same place?” 

“In half an hour.” 

The call ended. 

Luisa glances over at Rose. 

“Who was that?” The brunette asked. 

“Matt. He owes me a favour. We can’t drive too far in your dad’s car, they’ll track it and find us.” The redhead explained, expertly turning a corner. 

“Makes sense.” Luisa nodded, watching the stars dance by as she stared out of the car window. 

“I’m sorry for all of this planning, Lu.” 

“Rose, stop apologising. I’m here because I want to be.” Luisa laughed. 

Rose smiled, linking their hands together when Emilio rang again. 

The criminal grunted, taking the phone from the hodel and rolling down the window, throwing the phone out as she continued driving. 

“What if Matt needs to get hold of you?” Luisa asked, sensibly. 

“He won’t, he knows what I need and when I need it. He’ll be there.” 

“Sin Rostro really does have some power doesn’t she?” Luisa joked, nudging the woman beside her. 

“Basically god of the drug world.” Rose laughed back as they pulled into the car park of a warehouse. 

“Should I stay in the car?” 

“You can come if you want. Matt is a sweetheart.” Rose explained, unclipping her belt and grabbing her bag, smiling as Luisa did the same. 

“What favour did you do for him anyway?” Luisa asked. 

“Oh, I killed his dad because he was a dick to his kids.” Rose replied, casually brushing it off. 

Luisa also shrugged it off, nodding as she linked hands with Rose, walking towards the building. 

The brunette saw a tall dark haired man, his hand holding some keys who had started to walk towards them both. 

“You must be the famous Luisa Alver.” He smiled, Bowing jokingly. 

Luisa raised her eyebrow at Rose. 

“Didn’t realise I was a conversation topic.” She giggled. 

“Of course you were, you were the girl who tamed the mighty Sin Rostro,” Matt joked, nudging Rose who laughed with him, “where you headed, north, south?” He dropped the car keys into her hand.

“You know if I told you that I’d have to kill you.” Rose said, her face straight before she started to laugh again. 

“So what you’re really saying is that you have no idea?” Matt replied, smiling at the redhead. 

“Precisely,” rose nodded, “can you get rid of that for me?” She gestured towards the car. 

“That’s what I’m here for.” He nodded, catching the keys as Rose chucked them at him. 

“We really need to head off, but I’ll get my new number to you . Stay in touch.” She pulled him into a hug as he hugged back. 

“Take care of yourself Ruvelle, and your missus too. There’s some dangerous guys looking for you.” 

“Nothing new there.” She laughed, “come on.” She took Luisa’s hand and led them to the car. 

“Can I drive?” Luisa asked. 

“Definitely not.” Rose laughed, kissing the brunette on the cheek. 

“Stubborn.” Luisa laughed in return, sliding into the car as they began to drive off. 

“Let’s play a game.” 

“I don’t trust your games, you rig them and always end up winning.” Luisa huffed. 

“No I don’t! And besides nobody can win this one.” 

“I’m interested.” 

“Okay So everytime we come up to a junction you say left or right and whatever you say is where we will go. We can stay at a motel overnight and we will just have to leave early hours tomorrow morning. But I need you to dye my hair.” Rose explained. 

“Sounds fun,” The brunette began, “what colour?”

“Black. Left or right?” 

“Left. Black? That’s quite a drastic change.” Luisa laughed. 

“That’s the point.” 

Luisa nodded. 

“Left again.” 

*** 

As morning came around, Luisa smiled as she felt Rose wake her with a brushing kiss. 

“You suit black hair.” She smiled. 

“You suit being underneath me.” Rose laughed as she moved off of straddling her, “get up, we’re leaving in half an hour.” 

“Ugh, what time is it.” 

“5” 

“5?! We got here at 3. How are you not dead?” Luisa exclaimed. 

“Because sleep is for the weak. Now get up.” She smacked Luisa’s ass as she zipped up her bag and threw some clothes at her. 

“This is really happening, huh?” 

“It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days??? WHo am I??? I hope you liked this one as a few people asked for a second part. Comments and kudos my lovelieeeeees


End file.
